Wanted (Discontinued)
by Hyperficial
Summary: After a freak accident that happened with Caitlin making her accidentally a public enemy, mostly The Flash's enemy. Barry finds out that she is Killer Frost. Now, Barry will do anything to help her so she will not be an enemy anymore. But how will it turn out? Will their plan work? What will happen if they get caught? SnowBarry. Song for the fanfiction is: Wanted by Hunter Hayes
1. Chapter 1

**SnowBarry! SnowBarry! SnowBarry!**

**Welcome to once again, another SnowBarry fic.**

**But this time, I'm gonna spice things up in a bad way and good way.**

**In this fanfic, this focuses on Caitlin becoming Killer Frost and how she'll live with it.**

**It also shows how the reaction of the whole crew will be. Especially Barry's**

**So I'm gunna shut up now and let you guys to your thing! (And also to prevent spoilers)**

**See y'all in the other side and enjoy the fic!**

**BTW, This is based on the Prime Earth storyline and version of Caitlin in the comics. So I'm gonna mix it up with the show's timeline and version. And the only thing I changed in her abilities is that she no longer needs to feed and that she can't control men by a kiss.**

Wanted Chapter 1 Secret exposed

**Caitlin's P.O.V.**

_Why was it so hard to keep this for so long?_

_Why can't I be a hero?_

_Why should this accident happen to me?_

_Why can't I just tell them about me being Killer Frost? One of the people that they are still tracking down?_

Those are the questions that kept in my mind for the five months.

I have been struggling every time they talk about Killer Frost. So I just make an excuse and go somewhere I wouldn't here them.

Right now, I'm in S.T.A.R. Labs. The only one left in the building, I was just fixing my things and ready to go.

As I went home, I tripped over a string and it broke, Well at least I didn't fall. Which made me have a flashback.

Start of flashback

_"Please, I'll do what ever you want!" Ito the H.I.V.E. agents as they sealed me into the S.T.U._

_"Oh yeah? Well we want you to be quiet" One of the agents said._

_I've been stuck for over a half an hour now._

_I was bored and hungry. And saying to myself that I was stupid for not seeing this coming, the workers from this outpost were spies. HOW COULD I NOT SEE THIS COMING?!_

_I was stranded alone in the engine waiting for anyone to come._

_Until I had an idea._

_I tried being destructive as I can with a pipe. Making damage for them to let me out. _

_After 15 seconds of destruction, I heard something. Like a sound when a kettle gets to a boiling point. I look behind me and I see wires of the coolant system ripped from my destruction. _

_I dropped the pipe and then went near the the coolant system_

_The wires sparked and then it blew me away to the wall, I was knocked out._

End of flashback

**Author's P.O.V.**

Caitlin went to a cab and then went to her apartment.

_One day later..._

-S.T.A.R. Labs, 12:45PM-

"Alright party people, what's the word?" Barry walked with a cup of coffee from Starbucks into the center of the building where all of team were present, Except for Caitlin.

"Killer Frost is once again on the loose" Wells said.

"Ok, that's 8 words and Frost doesn't go loose easily" Barry corrected "Why can't she just leave?"

"I don't know, but she may have not been shy to do it at all" Harrison replied

"What's 'it'" Cisco asked

"A taxi driver was iced." Joe came

"Detective West, thank you for coming"

"No problem Dr. Wells"

"Where was her latest target?" Barry asked

"Avenue- Oops, never mind. She's striking again" Cisco stopped in his tracks "She's in Central Apartments."

"Where is that?"

"That's Caitlin's apartment. Which means you have to save her. Quick." Cisco said

Before Barry could speed off Harrison once said again "Do not underestimate her"

Barry sped off in the Central city streets looking for Killer Frost

**Caitlin's P.O.V.**

Everyone was running away from me, yet I didn't want to cause harm. When I went out of the door of my apartment, my frost powers became insane without my control. The cold air was arising from the ground I was stepping on (Which made me drop my bag).

Everyone continued running. While the cold air was catching up to them, everything that was behind them, froze. Everything I touch, froze. When I tried to get help, they ran. I went back inside my apartment and went to my closet. I changed to my frost outfit, the only clothes I use when I try to control my powers. I also use a blonde wig and a black mask that covers my eyes **(Wig and mask are similar to **_**Arrow**_**'s Black Canary)**

I went outside and...

"Hey! Frost!"

_Oh no, not again._

I turn around and I see The Flash on the very end of the room, since I was at the very back.

"Nice to see you in a flash once again Flash" I smiled. I had to act as if I was the enemy. Even though if I tried to get help from them, they almost put me in the pipeline

"If I were you, I would surrender myself because you seem powerless against me"

"Then what about the other battles we did? Ha, you didn't even lay a single hand on me" I smirked

"Well you will not get away this time Frost" He begun the battle.

He sped off and went to me, but stopped in his tracks when I created a wall of Ice between us.

I ran away from him to my left but he caught me there

"Not fast enough" Barry said.

Before he even sped off again, I froze his right leg with ice. I walked to him and got my powers ready.

But he got out of the trap and he pushed me to the ground

"Not icy enough"

When he was about to punch me, I made a ice shield around me.

"This is unbreakable so you might as well give up now."

But he still kept on punching, stubborn Barry. I exploded cold air and ice crystals from my body and made him blown away to the wall and made him unconscious.

I came closer to him preparing my powers. Little did I know, Barry pretended to be unconscious and pulled out my mask.

**Author's P.O.V.**

Before Barry or Caitlin even said a word, she turned off his earpiece so no one would hear.

"CAITLIN?!" He screamed "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Please, I'll explai-AH!" a bullet from a sniper shot her and fell.

"Caitlin!" He kneeled before her as she fell to the ground

"Barry, don't take me to S.T.A.R. Labs or the hospital. Just go to my room, get my bag and kit, and bring somewhere no one can find us." Caitlin begged.

"Ok but-"

"Barry. Please. Promise me." She said her last words before going unconscious

-Unknown location, 6PM-

**Caitlin's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes from my unconsciousness and look around my surroundings and realize I was in a sewer, which wasn't that smelly than I thought. I was covered with a blanket, a picnic rug that I was sitting on, and a pillow at the back of my head. Looks like I could trust Barry after all. I see beside me, a bag. Which had a note on it.

_Caitlin,_

_Sorry I left, I had to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs. And no, I didn't tell them. But please explain to me in person. I took out the bullet with your kit and patched you /Call me as soon as you get this and I will go there. Trust me, the signal is good there._

_Your friend,_

_Barry Allen_

I put the note down and get my phone from my bag, I texted Barry I woke up and I am okay and then told him to come here already. And wishing 10 seconds, he was here. Sitting beside me as if he was here the whole time and made startled me.

"That was fast." I complimented

"It was an emergency, wasn't it? Frost." His head still faced the wall.

I sighed, reminding me that he knew that I was Killer Frost.

"Look, I can explain."

He looked at me "Go ahead."

**(In here, you guys can use your setting of the flashback ;) )**

"It started 3 months before the particle accelerator exploded. Dr. Wells told me to visit to the S.T.A.R. Labs Outpost #72 in the Arctic so I could retrieve something from Louise Lincoln for the accelerator. Suddenly, the workers turned out to be spies from H.I.V.E. . They killed Louise and then locked me into the S.T.U. keeping me there for half an hour. Then I had an idea, I got a pipe and then made destruction so they could go in there and I would quickly get out by simple knocking them out. But, they didn't. Seconds after my destruction I saw the coolant system broken from the destruction. I got near it and it made a very big spark, pushing me into the wall and being knocked out. When I woke up, the H.I.V.E. agents were around me and..." I paused there. I didn't want to say anything about it. "And..."

"You killed them accidentally with your powers?" Barry helped continue

**Author's P.O.V.**

Tears start to form up in her eyes, she tries to blink them away but can't. She bursted into tears of what she'd done and what she've become.

"Hey" he turned to her and wiped the tears away "It's not your fault."

She still continued to cry. "But I have hurt a lot of people including you."

"Whoa, watch what your saying Cait. You helped many people, including the hero of Central City. Heck, Your even his personal physician." He reasoned. She buried her face on his chest. "Don't say that you hurt people. You do your best to help"

She lessened her crying. She never knew that her own enemy would help her, correction: anyone would help her

"Barry?" She looked up to him

"Yes Caitlin?" He still kept his hand on her cheek from wiping her tears

"Will you help me control my powers to become a hero like you?" When she said it, Barry smiled

"When do you wanna start?" He said with a yes in it.

"What about tomorrow night?" Caitlin asked

"Do you want to do it every night?" Barry suggested

"Sure"

After a brief moment of looking into each others eyes trying to hold back the blush in their cheeks Barry continued speaking

"Do you wanna get outta here now?"

"Wait, I thought you said every night?"

"Does that include this night?" He asked

"Yea!" Caitlin started being excited.

"Alright, try to freeze me then."

Caitlin gasped "Barry!"

He laughed

**Alright guys! That's a wrap!**

**Next update would either be tomorrow or the next day after that. But hopefully tomorrow noon.**

**Please tell me what you think about this, also R &amp; R if you want to see more. Thank you for reading, and have a good day.**

**~I am the fastest man alive**

**-TheHyperWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**  
**Hype here with a new chapter!**

**Sorry I was late! But I did keep my promise that I'd update this (Back in Sangria Chapter 3)**

**BTW, A little AU. Jake Simmons aka Deathbolt, is not in the meta prison and instead, he came back to Central City. Disclaimer: DC owns Deathbolt and The Flash, not me. Believe me, I would've made SnowBarry if I'd own it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Wanted Chapter 2 First times are good for something

-S.T.A.R. Labs, 10AM-

After last night they were so tired to get up so they slept in the sewer together. Thankfully Barry brought another blanket and another pillow.

As Barry and Caitlin walked into the cortex of S.T.A.R. labs Cisco asked "Where have you been last night?"

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other, frightened of what they're going to say.

"I just helped Caitlin with some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Cisco put a lollipop in his mouth

"Uhh-" Before Barry said another word, Caitlin finished it for him

"Redecorating my apartment" She smiled

"Alright then." Cisco continued his work

"Good morning everyone" Dr. Wells came in to the cortex

They all greeted back.

"So any metas to catch today?" Barry asked

"Well since Frost escaped yesterday, we have a new one. Name is Jake Simmons, his power is by shooting plasma from his eyes and absorbing energy." Cisco said

"How'd you know?" Dr. Wells asked

"Guards said in a bank robbery last night that Jake fried them." Barry explained

Cisco widened his eyes at the computer screen "Guys, David is on the lose. He's in the gold preserve bank."

Caitlin looked at Barry. Saying that she wants join him. Barry shook his head for a no.

"Caitlin, can we talk for a moment?" Barry asked

"Sure"

Barry and Caitlin went to the treadmill and began speaking.

"Why can't I join. I told you that I want to be a hero like you." Caitlin complained

"I know. But what if Dr. Wells and Cisco become suspicious of what's going on." He said "What if you get caught?"

Caitlin didn't know what to do. She was left with an idea flickering in her brain.

"Why don't we do it at night?" She replied "So know one would know. But for once, can we try it at least today?"

"No. Yes, we can do it at night but not in the day." Barry answered "Plus, the team will need you to patch me up when I get damaged."

Barry knows that he can say yes to this. But it's just the beginning of their training and he hasn't made plans for her yet

"Now excuse me, I need to catch telepathic meta" He walked right passed her.

He felt really bad for saying no to Caitlin. Yes, she can be a hero. But she needs to conceal her secret that she is working with The Flash. Believe me, I would've said yes to her but this, this would be out of my control.

Barry goes to the cortex with Caitlin behind him, got changed into his suit, and ran to the gold preserve.

When Barry came there, the police surrounded Jake in a circle. He starts shooting plasma but by using Barry's perception, he got all of the police out of the building. Leaving Jake and The Flash alone.

"Well, Well, Well." Jake clapped "Nice to meet you Flash."

"Nice to meet you to, Deathbolt." He made a nickname "I see that I've stopped frying those police."

"Oh, you want to play like that huh?" Jake made his eyes full of plasma "Well let the games begin."

Deathbolt absorbed the electricity of the gold preserve and turned it off. He then shot Barry multiple times but failed.

"Is that all you got?"

"Nope. This is what I got." From there, Deathbolt charged the power from his eyes and shot him. Barry used his fast perception to run away from it, but got hit instead. He tried to move but couldn't.

"Are you trying to escape? Oh that's just worthless. I charged enough plasma from my eyes so I could disable your speed. As well as paralyzingly your legs for a moment." He walked to him "Looks like I can kill you now. So easy."

Barry squirmed in his place but still didn't move a single inch. He gave up and surrendered. Deathbolt charged his eyes one last time. But not until a blue, cold, and icy blast was released.

Barry and Jake looked on top and saw a figure under a shadow. "Times up Jake." She shot Deathbolt with an icy blast and turned into chains. She jumped down and then knelt down The Flash and turned his earpiece off

"Barry, it's me. It's Caitlin." She took off her mask

"Caitlin?!" He yelled "I told you to stay!"

"I couldn't help myself." She answered "Now let me heal you."

Cold and Blue icy sparks came to her arms and then landed on his legs. In a flick of a switch, Barry was healed and good to go.

He stood up, carried Caitlin bridal style, and sent her off to S.T.A.R. Labs "We, are going to talk later." With that said, Barry went back to the bank.

_5 hours later in the Frost hideout..._

"What is wrong with you?!" Barry shouted "I told you to stay put!"

"Hey. It's not my fault that you almost got shot by person that shoots plasma from his eyes and nearly fried you!" She said "By the way, you have to thank me for that"

"Fine." He spoke calmly "Thank you. But next time, don't do that. You almost got exposed to the team!"

She faced the floor sadly. She just wanted to help a little bit. Plus, there was no harm at all. Right?

Barry saw the sadness in her and sighed.

"Hey;" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him "Great job today." He smiled

"Thank you." She smiled

Looks like first times are always good for something, right?

**Hey guys!**  
**Hope you liked this new chapter, sorry I was late again. And sorry that this was shorter than you expected.**

**This chapter didn't show much cause it's just the start, I just hope you liked this.**

**Anyway, R and R if you want more awesome chapters like this next time. And I'll see you guys next time! See ya!**

**~I am the fastest man alive**

**-TheHyperWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Hype here with another awesome chapter of Wanted.**

**Hey guys! Hype here with a new chapter of Wanted.**

**Now listen, I'm gonna be trying to slow up the story, because school [for me] is going to start in a few days**

**Anyway, story takes place 2 weeks after. Hope you like it!**

**BTW, The frost suit will stay the same as the one in the cover. The one in the finale doesn't interfere**

Wanted Chapter 3 Just the start.

It has been 2 weeks since Barry started training Caitlin. 2 weeks of hard work, 2 weeks of discoveries, and 2 weeks of finishing.

Tonight was the night that she will start patrolling the city. After freezing out 16 ice and friction proof suits, it was time... Well, almost 16.

Caitlin was shooting Barry, who was wearing the 16th suit. And surprisingly got the perfect score of a 10/10, just because she stopped him in his tracks. Again.

"Alright, ready for the being a vigilante?" Barry said as he took out the suit.

"I've been waiting for it." She rubbed her hands together for excitement. "Just wait right here, I'll go change."

"Alright." He said, still standing there. Caitlin raised her eyebrows "Well? Turn around."

"Oh yeah, right." He did as what she said. "Sorry, just forgot."

While she was changing, Barry listed her 4th new ability. Below the others.

_Frost's new abilities:_

_Gliding fast (making ice tracks around the city.)_

_Making her skin impenetrable._

_Turning surfaces to ice_

_Can control icy objects._

Afters she changed they went to the table and turned on the laptop and the police radio (which was stolen).

The radio got a call _"We've got a car chase on the 14th Avenue"_

"Ok, can you do a-"

"Car chase?" Ice sparks glowed through her body. "I can do a car chase." **(You can make a ton of Supergirl jokes here XD)**

She flew out of the sewers as fast as she could and then went to the car chase.

While she was flying across the city, she had a flashback.

_Caitlin was getting up from the icy ground in arctic. And when she did, she suddenly blasted up to the air from the ground. _

_She started getting out of control and then crashed into a small, snowy, mountain. She shook off the snow from her hair and started shaking._

_She looked at her hands and then saw that they were glowing. She started testing it out on the ice. And when she did, more ice formed._

_She got up from the snow and then tested it once more, making her fly. But this time, she controlled it._

While having her flashbacks, Caitlin almost crashed into a building.

"_Hey_" A voice from her earpiece caught her attention "_You okay? You almost flew into a building._"

"Sorry Bear, I was just thinking about something."

"Ok."

A few seconds later, Caitlin spotted the car chase down the avenue. "Found it."

She went down, 30 feet from her. She froze the car's tires and the car stopped. to avoid escaping, she froze the doors as well. From there, the cops arrested the bad guys.

"_Good Job Cait_" Barry said "_But now is not the time to rest. We've got an armored car robbery on the freeway._"

"It's not far from here. I'll be there in a _flash_" She teased

"_Hey!_"

She landed on the ground and glided through the city. Having once again, a flashback.

_"What were you doing to those innocent people?!"_

_Caitlin became confused. Wasn't she helping Central City? Or was she not? "What do you mean? I was trying to help you!"_

_"Yea, help me by making it worse! You've been freezing officers to death and making messy Icy tracks around the city!"_

_She can't believe what Barry just said._

Back in reality, Caitlin was doing her best to not put some _old man winter _marks along the way. When she reached the robbery, the robbers were on the top of the armored car and caught her.

And you guessed it, they started shooting her. She formed an ice shield around her and then landed on the car.

She strengthened her fist with her powers and made the bad guys fall to the ground.

"_Done in a minute? New record Caitlin._" Caitlin smiled

"Thanks"

_"Alright, last one. Mercury Labs?_"

"Piece of Cake"

Caitlin blew icy blasts from her hand, to the ground and flew to Mercury Labs. As she landed in the main lab. Something caught her attention...

Another tachyon device. But that's not it. The Reverse Flash was looking for it.

"Barry" Caitlin whispered "The Reverse Flash is here."

"_What?!_" He exclaimed "_What the hell is he doing?_"

"He's stealing another tachyon device." Caitlin replied "What should I do?"

"_Just wait. I'll be there._" Barry went offline

"Wait!" She whisper shouted "What am I gonna do if-" She was cut off by a sound at her back.

Caitlin slowly turned around and to her surprise, she didn't see Barry. She saw _him, _The Reverse Flash

Reverse kicked her hard in the gut and made her moan. He flashed to the other side and kicked her at the back. He then got her up and punched her in the cheek.

Frost wiped the blood off her mouth, froze the ground, made ice rocks out of it and threw them at him.

Reverse fell to the ground, trying to get up. Frost froze his legs, which disabled him to move.

"Caitlin!" A voice behind her screamed. To her relief, it was The Flash "Are you okay?!"

"Yea, just got some bruises." Caitlin frowned "He's restrained, for now."

Once they looked to the place where Reverse was restrained, he was gone.

"Oops, sorry"

And that's not all, there was a graving on the wall.

_"This isn't over."_

**Well, sorry for not updating a bit, I have been having Writer's block. Sorry for that. I promise I will update again this month. I'm hoping next week.**

**Well, please give this fic an R &amp; R for encouragement so I could write faster, and cooler xD.**

**But seriously, If you would R &amp; R this, I will be so happy!**

**See ya!**

**-I am the fastest man alive**

**~TheHyperWriter**


	4. Deleting

Hello All! Hype here. I am updating this to say that I am going to delete this story by January 1, 2017. There are two reasons why: One, is to be organized with my stories list on my FFN account, and two, I have remade this story. You can check under  
my stories, "Wanted", which is the remade and revisioned ongoing story. And you can check hype0911 for my facebook page, because it has a photo album containing screenshots of each chapter ofthis discontinued story, its reviews,  
followers, and people who have favorite-d it. Hope you guys understand, thank you for reading!


End file.
